Mishchath
The rosary melted when he touched it. The rosary...melted...when he touched it! I'm...ahead of myself. Let's start back a few days. I think I first saw him when I was in the backyard? Yes, the backyard. I...I was hocking beer cans into the woods. I saw him...uh, I wouldn't say "walking" but, some action with a bare resemblance to walking. It's more like he used one leg to move, and the rest of his body seemed to turn in circles. I notice he's carrying something. It's too dark but it seems like a sack. Probably a sack. Anyway, the guy didn't bother me, and I didn't bother him. Next morning, I throw on my cassock on head to church. I pass the vagrant in the alleyway, hate that ass. "Submit to the Lord!" I shout. He scoffs and says, "Why don't you try it!" If there is a Hell I pray his Arab ass burns with me. ---- the tendrils make a wet whipping sound as they scrape and slap against the mossy cobble in the floor and the walls the sound of solemn footsteps echo closer He briefly stops over the crumpled the mass that was once Randy Cooper. quickly and swiftly He bends down. the husk lifts his head so his eyes meet His The Infinite slowly tilts its head to the side, almost quizzically. almost like He's taking in his prey before the kill almost like He's amused that this is what finally brought his target down. the broken lifts his head, bloody tears in his eyes and says, "I thought I could handle it" "I thought I could handle another beer" It tilts its head further, clearly amused. "I didn't mean to kill them" It stands up straight. "Does that count?" he whimpered. "It's too late to repent", It hissed. no one will hear the screams I step onto the platform and up to podium and overlook my congregation. I turn back behind me, and look at the huge, golden cross that is brandishing the wall nicely≥ "It warms my heart to see your familiar faces in this time of trouble. God bless you..." Everyone smiles. I begin the sermon... "...I say to you, bear witness! Watch the news. Watch the news. AIDS! Floods! The blood of the innocent, spilled! And yet, there are those who doubt this is the wrath of God. Our filthy government condones sodomy, divorce, abortion! And yet, some still doubt this is the work of the Antichrist! You do not have to be a Jew, a nigger, a whore or an atheistic, science-loving evolution spouter!!" A tumultuous cheer erupts from the crowd. In the midst of the cheer, someone enters the church. As he passes the threshold, he look as if he was suddenly consumed by locusts, briefly thrashed and then struggled to stand tall as he limped to the corner. He stands in the shadows. "So, my friends although he is a just God, he is justly a vengeful one and there can be no turning back from the almighty wrath...condemn the Jew, nigger, fag lovers, as the devil is burning them for all eternity!" The strange figure jerked his head to the side violently, and made a go for the exit, a very blatant violation of the rules of the church. Heads turn, a woman gets up and starts shouting, "Where are you going?" He opens the door, light fills the area, but the figure is still dark as night. His shadow is nonexistent, but no one seems to notice. "Hey! What's your problem?", the woman continued. The figure stumbles towards the outside. As he inches closer, his form becomes more human, less struggled, he begins to take normal, full steps. But the women was not deterred, with more help from the congregation, she continued, "I kindly ask you to sit down, my friend! Just leave this church! You just leave this church like the infidel you are! Satan cannot save you now! You will eat your babies. You will drown in the blood of the Lord! He will not save you! You're no better than those nigger-loving Jews!" The figure whipped around and there was a ear-piercing crash. The large cross behind me began to shake, it's moorings snapped, and the whole thing rotated 180, it's tip touched the floor, like a Petrine Cross. Amidst the chaos, I saw the stranger walk out of the church and down the road, and despite being in broad daylight, appeared to be nothing more than a walking shadow. The woman who stood up watched the shadow walk away, and as he disappeared from my sights her face went totally white. She started screaming, "Demon! Demon!" and ran, quite literally ran, out screaming. Left her children. Bitch. Ignoring whatever she saw, the whole church went into a frenzy when the cross collapsed. They flooded into the streets screaming. "Children, don't leave me!", I yelled. A patron turned back and said, "Sorry, Father" before running as well. As the church doors slammed shut I swear I heard laughter. ---- the second finds himself in the mabohk. even after the loss of much of his body, his perception is rather unaffected. he touches the charred cavities that once housed eyes and attempts to scream but his throat has been mangled by His touch. not knowing why, he begins frantically pacing the room looking for an exit when he finds it, he dashes through the stronghold no rhyme no reason it would be days before he noticed It had started taking little bits and pieces out of him The town was deserted. People ran into their houses, boarded up their windows, clutched their Bibles and prayed that God would protect them. As I passed the vagrant, he began singing to me and following me down the way. The shadow creeps across your floor. Go lock up all your children And paint lamb's blood on your door. These hills are filled with whispers Of a man all dressed in black And the toll of death's now, He climbs from hell To drag some poor soul back! God I hate that man. By morning no one had left their houses. But I did. I went to the Church, to pray for protection. And he was there. His hands were drenched in red, and when it noted my presence it dashed away. On the chruch door it wrote: "☧ YOUR LIVES ARE LIES ☧ BLASPHEMES WILL BURN BY MY SIDE ☧" I don't believe in any of this hopey-dopey shit. This is just some man trying to fuck with me. I went home that night and went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night as a freezing wind brushed across my face. My window was open. I got up, shut it, and went to bed. I woke up again when I realized I had definitely closed the window before going to bed the first time. I grabbed my Bible and started searching the house. I ran down to the living room and found him, in my house, writing on my walls! I opened the Bible, and pulled out the small handgun I have kept in there, and pointed it right at him. Fired once, and he takes a step back. We're both silent for a bit, and then he starts walking toward me. He steps into the moonlight illuminating the room and I can see him clearly for the first time. He's wearing some odd gas mask, one eye port cracked, no doubt from the bullet I fired, and his body is cloaked in some odd weird rubber suit. He moves his hand to his eye, and presses his fingers in the center. He pulls out a tiny ball of lead, observes if for a bit, and then dashes towards me. He topples me and runs upstairs. I give chase and corner him in my room. He stands over my dresser, takes off his glove, and touches the cross brandishing my rosary. As he makes contact, the cross ignites. Before long it's a molten heap of molten metal. Quickly he jumps across my bed and through my windows, somehow inexplicably open again. This isn't just some guy. This was an unholy abomination of Satan. Somehow the word got out about what happened, and the town's collective anxiety grew. We were all searching for an answer. Why had the Lord sent this demon upon us? All week we were all holed up in our houses. We could all see it, roaming the streets, passing through alleys, waiting. I saw it cross from the churchyard into the vagrants ally… I came to one conclusion: God sent this being to punish the wicked. And I knew just what to do. Sunday morning. I went to the church and rang the bell. As the toll echoed throughout the town, I watched the thing walk to the center of town and sit on the old well. Meanwhile, thank God, people began walking to church. Ripping the woods from the windows and doors, leaving them in the yards, passing the demon on the well, almost paying him no mind. They walked in, and sat down. As they sit, I begin. "One bad apple. That’s all it takes! One bad apple and the whole barrel is spoiled. Do you want to save that barrel? Then throw out that apple! Cast it away!" The people seem to perk up. "But if you fail to destroy that apple, who will carry the blame? It is said that in the city of Seacome, every man was punished for the sins of one man. And the punishment was Death!" The crowd stands up and roar in consent. I ran from the podium and threw open the doors of the church, and pointed at that damn busker's alley. "For seven days we have been tormented because that son of perdition refuses to fear the Lord! How long must we suffer from his wicked ways? The Lord wants us to destroy the bad apple, and with his sword in my hand, I say: the blasphemer shall be stoned!" The crowd cheers and runs outside. They grab numerous hefty rocks from the gardens that ordain the church's outside. As the crowd charged to the alleyway, I simply watch. The bastard gets up and tries to run. He dashes out the alley, but his lame legs fail him. I scream "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone!" The entire town pelts him. He screams. I run to the crowd and join in. Two men straddle him and drag him to the center of town. We put him before the demon on the well. People run home to grab the wood they've left. They come back, and with one fell swoop, his head is cleaved. The crack echoes throughout the town, it seems. But the demon doesn't move. It doesn't get up, and it doesn't leave. It shakes its head. The entire town goes quiet. The murderer stands over the battered corpse of the vagrant. He shivers and mumbles, and suddenly the sky goes dark. I single raindrop falls onto his face. He wipes it off. It's blood. He looks to the crowd, then up to the sky. "Oh God no" "WELL THEN WHO'S HE COME FOR??" Someone shrieked. There's a pause. "Well it ain't gonna be me!" SMASH CRACK SQUISH Before I knew it a woman was on the ground, dead. The crowd erupted into a murderous frenzy. People were beaten, stabbed, and bludgeoned to death before me in a scarlet rain. I turned and ran back to the church. Just before I got through the doors, someone toppled me. He was brandishing wood with nails, and screamed, "You've brought this upon us, Father!" He brought the nail to my neck. "But don't worry, God is forgiving! Just ask him when you get there." He lifted the wood up, but before he could swing, something grabbed him from behind. It was the demon, the man screamed and the thing clenched his fist down on his neck. It hooked its fingers into the mans eyes and mouth…as if he was holding a bowling ball. As it started to flay my attacker's skin away in ribbons, he tried to scream in agonizing, repulsed horror. Impossibly, the demon flicked its wrist and tore his head right off his shoulders. The creature through it on the ground, put its foot on top of it, and with all his force brought his weight down upon it. It sounded just like a watermelon exploding. It turned to me, and took the wood in its hand. I screamed, "What are you?!" And the creature leaned in and whispered, "I am God" It brought the wood up and whipped it around. The last thing I feel is a rusty nail pierce my retinas. ---- the second crumples to his feet it won't be long until tag becomes tedious Category:Creepypasta